<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rough Homecoming by WhatIsThisNonsense</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541100">A Rough Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisNonsense/pseuds/WhatIsThisNonsense'>WhatIsThisNonsense</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure: Spite Edition [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Of course I'm ruining 02 with my grubby re-writing hands, What do you take me for I'm the queen of clownery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisNonsense/pseuds/WhatIsThisNonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the eclipse threatens to break their connection forever, Minnie leaves Wizardmon a parting gift. Years later, it's a handy warning for what depths the Digimon Emperor is willing to sink to in order to kill them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure: Spite Edition [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Becoming Your Own Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If it wasn’t for that blighted eclipse she could still see through the tree’s canopy, it would almost be nice, this tree and it’s shade. Almost a proper prize for saving two worlds. As it was, it was a mockery, a fake "happily ever after" poised just before the twist downer. She could hardly stand it. Wizardmon seemed to be of the same mind; he was stiff at her side, looking up at the looming eclipse in trepidation, and with a touch of resignment. Damn that Gennai, hadn’t her partner been left alone enough in his life? Even if he had the other digimon this time, this was just–</p><p><br/><br/>As her fingers mindlessly tugged on her necklace, Minnie was struck with an idea. She pulled the simple chain and crystal off from around her head and nudged her partner. The mage-shaped monster reluctantly looked away from the eclipse, only to blink as she offered him her necklace.</p><p><br/><br/>“Hey”, she began, “So, listen–”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course, wouldn’t it just figure to get her partner back they would need to fight a ghost of his would-be murderer? Minnie grimaced up at the Digimon Emperor’s grinning face on his monitors, one hand steadying Cody– poor thing’s knees were shaking, however brave he was trying to look– and the other on Kari’s shoulder, as for understandable reasons she had gone dismally pale. The whole herd of children, both old and new, tried not to look as terrorized as they felt as the shadow of Myotismon continued to approach them, eyes glowing red with Dark Spiral brainwashing, and all the more frightening for it.</p><p><br/><br/>Izzy straightened and squinted suddenly. “Wait…doesn’t he look…off to anyone else?”</p><p><br/><br/>It was true; as the figure approached, it was clearly somewhat different from the Myotismon who had tried to eat Toyko; while still tall, the shadow was shorter, his collar lower and less ostentatious, and his cape trailed on the floor in coils rather than hanging dramatically at his ankles. It almost looked like…</p><p><br/><br/>Minnie’s worst fears were confirmed when a shaft of light shone across the vampire digimon, catching a simple necklace of a crystal on a chain dangling around his neck. Her necklace.</p><p><br/><br/><em>Wizardmon’s</em> necklace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You'd Think After The Boss Battle, He'd Be More Cooperative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes your partner almost snaps your neck when he's brainwashed. It just be like that. Luckily, he didn't, and everyone made it out alive. Nap time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wizardmon was as stubborn as she remembered; drained from the battle before but insistent that he walk on his own and, when he inevitably staggered and fell, only had the barest of help to stay on his feet. This mon was going to be the death of them both eventually, as the events of the day had more or less proven.</p><p> </p><p><em>God</em>, but had she missed him.</p><p> </p><p>She noted with a touch of pride, however, that she did not have to physically drag him to bed once they made it to her little apartment. Willingly, without any comments on how he didn’t need rest or how he was only of use if he was out there helping, he flumped face-first onto her mattress, snatching a pillow and curling around it with an ease that almost seemed practiced. If she didn’t know any better, she would think the other digimon were making up for her absence and also got on his case to rest for the past-– lord, had it really been nearly four years?</p><p> </p><p>She was shaken out of her thoughts when she noticed he still wasn’t fully relaxing. Under the brim of his had she could see his eyes slightly open, staring at the ground blankly with the tell-tale signs of guilt. Ah, of course. Leave it to him to blame himself for things done while being puppeteered.</p><p> </p><p>She shifted her collar to cover the bruises around her neck before kneeling, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey.” She waited for him to look up, and then smiled, warmly. “You did good.”</p><p> </p><p>His green eyes studied her for a moment, quietly, before he smiled the faintest smile in return and nestled down into the pillow without any further introspection.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finally Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let Wizardmon Rest</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His first instinct, on waking up, was that he had wasted too much time.</p><p> </p><p>Wizardmon struggled out of the blankets and sat up, hand grasping for his hat with jerky, automated movements, eyes closed as he already started to brace for the rest of the day. It was only as his fingers brushed the very edge of the table that he registered the body lying behind him, the mattress beneath him, and the distinct lack of weight from a false Dark Ring on his arm. His eyes snapped open.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. He had forgotten he was home again.</p><p> </p><p>The mage-shaped monster glanced over his shoulder as one hand reached and tangled his fingers in the necklace hidden under his cloak. Sure enough, there was Minnie, back turned to him and sleeping soundly, unaware of his movement or that humans were meant to be diurnal creatures. He still felt sick from his brief spell under the Emperor’s brainwashing, and it had been so long since he had felt he could let his guard down, but seeing his partner and feeling the room around him, real and safe…</p><p> </p><p>Wizardmon smiled very quietly to himself, before pushing his hat further back along the table and lying down again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>